


One Month Rule

by Deukaerang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gangsters, Plot Twists, okay that's enough I'm not going to spoil, others is mention, whatever I don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaerang/pseuds/Deukaerang
Summary: Everything is fine, being a senior student isn't that easy but at least things are going back to it's normal pace after.She can proudly tell that, things are fine and she is fine. Because that's the truth, she was fine.Not until she met her.The Kim
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	One Month Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this in the middle of the night so please bear with my writings this is my first one shot? hehehehe anyways despite of my stupid writings I at least enjoy writing this so I hope y'all enjoy it too....tell me your thoughts after in my cc!!! my name there is Deukaerang. See yah!!?

Everything is fine, being a senior student isn't that easy but at least things are going back to it's normal pace after.

  
  


She can proudly tell that, things are fine and  _ she _ is fine. Because that's the truth, she was fine,  _ weeks ago. _

  
  


Pretending to be the girlfriend of the person who saves you from getting robbed at the bus stop that leads to hurting herself from it is fine right? Of course it is…..she is her  _ saviour  _ after all.

  
  


But also not when you are going to be  _ her  _ girlfriend _.  _ To be  _ Kim's  _ girlfriend.

  
  


_ Out of all people. _

  
  


It was  **_Kim_ ** _.  _

  
  


**_° flashback °_ **

  
  


_ Uncomfortably sitting in the cafe near your school is a really bad idea. If being a senior student is hard, working on a pile of school work that needs to be passed next week is harder and getting robbed at the bus stop on the way to your apartment is the hardest then this…. _

  
  


_ This is the hardestest _

  
  


_ If that word even exists, this is the best scene she can say as the hardestest. Sitting in a cafe where a lot of students from the same school as yours are looking at you, or maybe no…. they're just looking at you because you are with  _ **_her._ ** _ You are with their  _ **_crush._ **

  
  


_ Which is also your _ **_crush._ **

  
  


_ You're with her because of a compensation, with a paper lying comfortably on the table. An agreement that you don't even know if you will accept or will just leave in the cafe without saying anything and hide yourself whenever the two of you will cross each other's path in the hallway. _

  
  


_ She was looking at you with that cold eyes you often see from afar. Of course she will….. because she's waiting for your answer. _

  
  


_ A gangster. A famous heartthrob troublesome gangster that exists in the school you are currently attending, called you, just to ask you to pretend as her girlfriend for a month. And there you are, your simple red hair tied in a high ponytail. _

  
  


_ Both of you stayed in silence as the other patiently waited for your answer. Not until a guy from your school, who is probably having a crush on you, shyly approaches your table. The other frowned at him. _

  
  


_ "Uhmm….C-can I get y-your number?" he asked in a voice you almost can't hear. Your  _ **_hero_ ** _ days ago frowned even more and decided to clear her throat. _

  
  


_ "Excuse me?" your companion said in a firm voice. It is almost a bell to your ears. It shouldn't, but it did "What are you asking?" the guy gulps down, loud enough for you to hear. _

  
  


_ "I-i'm asking f-for her number" he managed to say but she, your companion just scoffed before standing up, arms crossed up to her chest, eyebrows about to reach each other. _

  
  


_ "In front of me?In front...of her girlfriend?" your jaw drops slightly open, earning gasps from the opposite table that single word immediately spread throughout the other students "Yes, you hear me. I'm her girlfriend and she's my girlfriend. Minji is MY girlfriend" she said, emphasizing the word that even though you can't see, it surely makes you blush. The guy started to walk away with his head looking down. _

  
  


_ She sits back to her seat and looks at you again, but this time with a little smile. _

  
  


_ And with that, you can't do anything. _

  
  


**_° end of the flashback °_ **

  
  


"So you agreed?" Handong asked, swallowing the food she took to her mouth. 

  
  


Instead of answering, Minji buried her face on hands. Handong can't help but to tease her friend more.

  
  


"Eyyy, what's wrong? She's your crush isn't she?The famous heartthrob troublesome gangster of Somnia University?" she teases, earning a slap on her shoulder from Siyeon who is sitting at the opposite side. Minji didn't answer, despite the loud talks of the cafeteria, her mind is still lingering from their meeting days ago that seems like it happened yesterday. The  _ contract _ .

  
  


_ Be my girlfriend for a month, Ms. Kim Minji.  _

  
  


And adding the saying of the gangster that her parents will stay in Seoul for a month so she needs her help, that's not helping either.

  
  


"Speaking of" Siyeon said as she rolled her eyes. It's not that she had something off with the girl. It's just….just that. She hated her because she's like  _ that _ in others eyes.

  
  


A troublesome gangster.

  
  


A tall girl with blonde hair stopped at their table. Eyes are looking at them, yeah, right. The word has been spread out already. That's how fast the students are when it comes to gossip or whatever news that has not yet been announced by the school admins.

  
  


"Good afternoon" she greeted, looking at the two friends of her  _ girlfriend _ but smiling at _ her _ , not the widest one though. It makes Handong gasp because of how beautiful the smile was. Siyeon immediately covered her mouth and stopped her from fangirl.

  
  


_ Handong has a crush too _

  
  


"Y-yoohyeon?" Minji whispers, almost inaudible.

  
  


"Hey Ji, we'll leave now, we're about to run late to our next class" Siyeon excuses and drags Handong up who keeps rambling against her palm. Minji eyed her friend.

  
  


_ Yeah. Definitely a lie. _

  
  


Siyeon gives the taller girl one last look, the look of giving the vibes  _ 'I'm watching you'  _ but it didn't budge her, instead the blonde girl fights it with a calm eyes _.  _ After longing gone to their sight, the blonde girl spoke again, not minding the eyes glued to them.

  
  


"May I?" Even before Minji can reply, the girl takes the seat. Not on her opposite but on her  _ side,  _ which earned another gasp from the remaining students in the cafeteria.

  
  


"So why?" she simply asked, eating the last spoon of her lunch.

  
  


"For the contract-" Yoohyeon was not able to finish her sentence when Minji stood up and left, leaving her dumbfounded at her seat. She whisper with a grin "Unbelievable"

  
  


Class finally ended and Minji was on her way to her apartment. And as expected, there are guys waiting at the alley again, as if they're sure she will pass by around that time.

  
  


_ Not now please _

  
  


"Hey Miss wanna come with us?" the man asked while trying to reach for her wrist. Minji took it away before shaking her head and continued walking, faster, wishing that they would not follow her. 

  
  


"We will take care of you" the second guy said. Touching her shoulders, it makes her shiver in fear. The man who asked her first was about to talk again but instead hear a loud thud. Her eyes automatically closed, covering her ears and sitting at the corner, far from them. It didn't take long for another hand to hold her wrist and trying to remove it from her ears, it's gentle. She felt safe on those. She tried to see who it was, but unfortunately, her vision started to become blurry.

  
  


"Hey" it softly said. But that was enough for Minji to lose consciousness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Minji awakens from the heat from the sun touching her face. She roams her eyes around, spotting pink roses neatly placed at the bedside table. She also noticed the plain white walls and the lego collection in the cabinet in front of her.

  
  


Before she could ask herself where she was, the door opened, revealing a tall figure of a blonde woman holding something in her hand "Good morning" the latter greeted.

  
  


_ Suffocating _

  
  


That's what Minji felt when she accidentally smelled the ash smoke of the cigarette Yoohyeon had in her hand. It's hard to breathe, her air path was blocked by it to the point she needed to hold her neck. She started coughing, it caught the taller girl's attention who went at the mirror for a moment, and shock was written on her face upon seeing the older.

  
  


"Shit!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!" Yoohyeon panicked, immediately running to the door where the way to the balcony is, she also opened the windows before running outside the room and re-entered holding a glass of water "Here. I'm so so sorry Ms. Kim"

  
  


Minji almost choke on her own drink at the sudden call. That's….. that's weird.

  
  


"Thank you" are the only words she said. They stayed in silence until Minji broke it herself.

  
  


"What time is it?"

  
  


"Almost afternoon" the red haired woman immediately got up from the bed and looked at her in surprise.

  
  


"Afternoon!!? You didn't wake me up?I have a class to attend!WE have a class to attend and here we are!! I skipped three of them already!My friends will kill me" Minji plumped down on the bed while Yoohyeon scratched the back of her neck, sitting at the couch near the bed and trying to find the right words. She can't say that she didn't wake her up just because she looks so peaceful while sleeping...right?

  
  


"I text them…."

  
  


_ Silence _

  
  


"I asked one of my gang mates for their number" Minji didn't know but she nodded, asking herself did she do that?for me? 

  
  


She shouldn't be right? Because that was the rule written on the contract that she didn't and never got the chance to sign. But she did. She always did.

  
  


Another silence takes over, but this time it's awkward. No one dares to talk. Minji is looking at the girl slyly, admiring the beauty she always admired from afar. While the surroundings are quiet, Minji takes time to think about their last conversation, which is yesterday. She thought….that maybe….just a maybe…...she will.

  
  


"Yoohyeon"

  
  


"Hmmm?" the girl looks up to her. Those simple gestures, sweet voices coming from the badass student of their school. Now looking at her, with those calm and damn beautiful eyes.

  
  


"I agree" that one word rings something on the blonde haired girl's ears. Her face lit up as if she won a kidy prize at a kids' party. She melts. That sight melts her. Yoohyeon runs and hugs her, not so tight, just enough for her to breathe.

  
  


And Minji realized that, even before the contract happened, she already failed. She has a crush on her and so she already violated the very important part of the contract. Their  _ one month rule. _

  
  


_ Do not……. _ **_Fall in love._ **

  
  


* * *

  
  


It became their routine. It's been a week already since Yoohyeon said that she will escort her until she reaches her apartment whether she likes it or not. It's been a week of peace for Minji everytime they pass the same alley where she last loses her consciousness. And Yoohyeon was there to save her for the  _ second time.  _ The reason why the taller was there? Simple. She wants to say sorry to her because it looks like she was forcing Minji, that's why she followed but didn't expect _ that  _ to happen.

  
  


But the red haired woman will always be there to dismiss that topic and always say that  _ 'no, I'm actually running late that time'  _ it wasn't a lie to be honest.

  
  


They look like just a close friend if you will judge. Like close friends having another  _ meeting  _ inside the same cafe weeks ago. The only difference is, there's no more eyes looking at them at every sip they will make at their coffee's, that is, because Yoohyeon shamelessly announced that to everyone in the school.

  
  


"My parents want to meet you this weekend" Yoohyeon said. It was refreshing for Minji to see Yoohyeon, the baddass out of all, smiling ear to ear, being so talkative as if they know each other for a long time, a clumsy goofy person and well.... sometimes stupid.

  
  


She is  _ that  _ kind of person that everyone easily judges just because she's a part of a gang.

  
  


As the day goes by, Minji can't distinguish  _ where  _ is that scary Yoohyeon that everyone is afraid of, because now?All she can see is a little puppy, showing its cuteness to the owner.

  
  


In that week they spent together, Minji also found out that Yoohyeon is part of a gang, yes she knows that, but what she didn't is that, their gang never involves in something terrible, like a gang war. In short, they're the most quiet and peaceful gang in their town. She didn't believe that at first, until Bora and Yubin, fellow gang mates and schoolmates confirm it infront of her. They also reveal that those bandages on Yoohyeon's face and knuckles are just because of her clumsiness.

  
  


"Hmm tell me the time and I'm ready" she confidently said. That's what Minji got in the short time of them being together. Not that she's complaining.

  
  


"Saturday 9pm" Yoohyeon said while looking at the red head. But what Minji didn't know is that there's  _ also _ something on Yoohyeon's look that she always fails to notice.

  
  


_ Fondness _

  
  


°°°°°°

  
  


Saturday had arrived and so did the family dinner. Minji just wears a simple attire. A white polo that was tucked in her jeans, well, that was per Yoohyeon's request.

  
  


"I like you" Gahyeon, Yoohyeon's little sister said in the kitchen. Minji chuckles while the younger just rolls her eyes at her older sister's reply.

  
  


"YAH! GAHYEON!! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!MINJI IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!MY BABY!!MINE! SHE'S MINE SO BACK OFF!!!" Yoohyeon who is in her room shouted. Gahyeon likes her and she does too. But yeah, not in the way the taller thinks.

  
  


The dinner went smoothly….and funny...because all Mr. and Mrs. Kim did was to tease the hell out of Yoohyeon.

  
  


"We hope to see you again Minji" Mrs. Kim said as Yoohyeon walked her to her car.

  
  


Another week went by faster than Minji expected it to be. They grew closer than she expected them to be. It wasn't really hard to befriend Yoohyeon, nah….correction, she's not saying this because she had a crush on her, but because that was the truth, she really isn't hard to befriend. 

  
  


They spent most of their free time together. Yoohyeon stopped smoking because she found out that Minji palpitates whenever she smells it or whenever she gets near a person using it. That's how cigarettes work, right? the smell of it clings to the clothes. Minji didn't ask her to stop, she doesn't have the rights anyways. But Yoohyeon insisted, for Minji's health, she did.

  
  


Some other time they will just spend their time in Yoohyeon's house or in Minji's apartment. Late night movies and cuddles on the couch until one of the two fall asleep. They did them.

  
  


_ Like a real couple _

  
  


She's easily felt comfortable around Yoohyeon and so does she easily  _ fall _ for her hard.

  
  


"Are you busy this Thursday?" Yoohyeon asked, her head was resting on Minji's lap after deciding to stay here at the park for a while since this is not so crowded on weekdays. Minji thinks as she plays the latter's now silver hair.

  
  


_ 'It fits her more'  _ Minji said to herself.

  
  


"Thursday?Hmm….I think I'm not why?" she softly replied, running her hand down the latter's hair which Yoohyeon really likes.

  
  


"I wanna bring you somewhere...but it's a secret for now" Minji just nodded her head and continued her business on Yoohyeon's soft hair. The red head even guesses the shampoo she's using.

  
  


"Lavender scent…" Minji whispers, not surprised. That also, Yoohyeon managed to hear.

  
  


"Oh? You know? It's my favorite" the latter sits up as she looks at Minji.

  
  


She let out a giggle "Nope. I noticed" Yoohyeon eyed her, nodding and resting her head at Minji's shoulder after. But later on, she leans in to whisper.

  
  


Minji regrets that. Because Yoohyeon is still Yoohyeon. The walking Flirt Heartthrob of their University.

  
  


"You pay attention huh?I love those people who pay attention" she whispered in the voice Minji didn't expect. It's shocking, but what shocked her more is the silver head, planting a kiss on her cheeks, and Yoohyeon being the flirty Yoohyeon stayed there. Minji even felt the latters lips tug upward.

  
  


_ Dang that smile. _

  
  


The smile that even Minji can't see.

  
  


Yoohyeon kissed her on the cheeks one last time, and then to her temple and to the tip of her nose. 

  
  


_ What _ ?!

  
  


"Let me bring you home now" Yoohyeon announced as she stood up, the smile reaching her ears was still plastered on her face till they arrived at Minji's apartment. 

  
  


Minji asked her to leave, but Yoohyeon didn't make a move until she closed the door, looking outside, she saw the latter fist-bumping the air.

  
  


Minji leans against the door and brings her hand to the cheek where Yoohyeon had kissed her at the park. Blushing madly just by thinking of the scenario, she's probably red as a tomato.

  
  


"Now….what is going on?"

  
  


_ Last week.  _

  
  


Minji thought everything would run nicely this week. She already passed the needed school work. 

  
  


_ That's what only her thought. _

  
  


Everything is settled, that this week is her rest week. So why is she walking down the road? And why is she carrying a drunk Yoohyeon?

  
  


Luckily, the bar was near to her apartment. Pushing down the silver head down to her own bed. She stinks, Minji thought but does she have any choice?

  
  


Minji walks lazily to her cabinet, holding a bunny and a puppy pajama in her hand.

  
  


"Now how am i supposed to change your-" her question was interrupted when a hand grip her wrist, making her fall on Yoohyeon's top. Thankfully, her other one is free to use as a support. 

  
  


While inside of her tranquil thoughts, she was snapped back in reality when she felt something that was wrapping around her waist and pulling down.

  
  


"I love you" the words made Minji frozen but shrugged it off immediately and reminded herself that this girl is drunk.

  
  


"Stop, you are drunk" Minji chided and  _ oh  _ did I mention that the contract was over? "You always say that but our contract is officially ended. I'm just here to help you as a friend" she added, sounding really annoyed.

  
  


"And yet you are still on top of me" Yoohyeon had a smirk when she said it, and that's the time Minji finally noticed. But even before she can, Yoohyeon pulls her back to sit on her lap, arms still on her waist.

  
  


"I said I love you...Do you love me too?" The taller girl repeated in a whisper, looking straight at her brown pupils. Minji bit her lower lip, there's a high hope on her that whatever Yoohyeon is saying is true, but at the same time she can't risk it, she's drunk and there's a possibility that she will forget about this tomorrow.

  
  


"I needed to change" she firmly said. Yoohyeon let go of her waist and pouted "Wear that if you want" Minji added, pointing at the puppy pajama on her side and going outside. Leaving Yoohyeon to change in the bathroom inside.

  
  


"I'm drunk but I can assure you I'm still sane" the girl whispered before entering the bathroom. Minji takes a deep breath before entering her room only to be greeted by a sleeping Yoohyeon. Carefully slipping herself under the blanket, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

  
  


Minji wakes up at the empty space at her side.

  
  


"Yeah great, she left. I knew it" Minji mumbles to herself and turns to the other side to leave the bed. Jumping back to the mattress at the sight.

  
  


"Good morning" Yoohyeon greeted, earning a slap on her shoulder but just laugh it off. "I'm no longer drunk can you please answer me now?" Minji tilted her head.

  
  


"You had a question?" The silver head nodded, still not moving the chair away she put at the side to watch the redhead sleep.

  
  


"Seems like I'm not the one who's drunk yesterday" Yoohyeon chuckles before continuing "I asked you yesterday if you love me too" and that's the first ttime she saw the fondness in the taller's eyes. Minji swears her heart is about to come out from her chest. But instead of answering, she threw back another question.

  
  


"Since when?"

  
  


"Even before the contract happened" Yoohyeon admitted, leaning forward peck Minji's lips "I love you too"

  
  


Minji is confused. All she wants to know is…

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Siyeon told me" Minji raised an eyebrow. "Bora is her girlfriend. You don't know?" her mouth gape open at the revelation. Blinking twice before answering.

  
  


"I know she had a girlfriend but….I didn't know it was Bora….wait!!You and Siyeon are friends!!?" Yoohyeon giggles before nodding. Minji felt betrayed, just how her friend didn't tell her about this?She quickly looks for her phone and for Siyeon's number.

  
  


While Minji is in her moment of annoyance, Yoohyeon took a chance to admire her  _ crush's  _ beauty. She smiled, everything started from the contract, the contract wasn't a whole lie. She did that because she always tells her parents about Minji and lies once about having her as a girlfriend. And thanks to Siyeon she found out that Minji has a crush on her too. Unbelievable right? 

  
  


Yoohyeon was snapped back to reality when Minji groaned after throwing her phone. It makes her chuckle, because Minji is really really really cute when she's annoyed.

  
  


"I gave you time. Are you ready to answer me now?" she pauses "Do you lov-" her words were interrupted by a pair of hands pulling her collar in a passionate kiss. That's all she needed as an answer to deepen it. 

  
  


No one cares.

  
  


Who cares when all that matters now is that it's finally ended?

  
  


Their  _ one month rule  _ is  _ over.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry if the story isn't that detailed since my brain is still flying somewhere else when I write this but I hope you enjoy...thank you!!heart heart❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤♥️💘💝💗💓💞💕❣️


End file.
